


Magic's Passion

by SoCanonItHurts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, Kidnapping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCanonItHurts/pseuds/SoCanonItHurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunith is captured and everything goes how it usually does. The tension of unspoken emotions and long kept secrets following them along the way. Everything is out in the open, but maybe Arthur has kept his own secrets as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ealdor Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Merlin fic I'm posting and it's not finished yet. It's my own events, it doesn't necessarily follow the line of events in the series thought the characters are the same. I'm sorry if my characters are a bit OOC, I tried.

“Merlin!”

Merlin sighed heavily as his name was called from down the hallway. He didn’t notice anything different about the call until the second one came. 

“Merlin!”

Then he noticed a slight difference in the king’s voice, a tone that meant something was wrong, and he turned to Gwen with a worried, yet apologetic, look. 

“Go on then, don’t want to keep him waiting,” Gwen said, also understanding the tone of Arthur’s voice to be something serious.

Merlin nodded with a small smile before making his way down the hall carrying his burden of laundry with him to the king’s chambers. “You called?” Merlin said with a little snark, hoping whatever Arthur had to say wasn’t too serious. He wasn’t sure he could handle a tragedy today. 

Arthur was pacing around the room with a pensive look on his face, the look changed as the king looked at Merlin, turning to one of sorrow and Merlin knew that this was indeed some tragedy. 

“Arthur, what’s happened? Is it Morgana? Or Gaius?” Merlin almost choked on the last word, not wanting to hear it if it were Gaius. Other than his mum, Gaius was all he had left. He set the basket down and moved closer to Arthur, but Arthur stopped him with a gesture to the table in the room.

“You might want to sit down, Merlin.”

Oh God. Sitting down meant real tragedy. Someone was dead, or worse.

Merlin took a seat at the table and Arthur followed suit, sitting down as if the whole world weighed him down. Arthur moved as if to take Merlin’s hand, but then thought better of it and stopped short, bringing his hand back to his body. Part of Merlin wished Arthur hadn’t stopped, he felt as though he might need the extra strength for whatever Arthur was going to say.

“A woman came to court today. She was from Ealdor,” Merlin stopped breathing, unsure if he wanted to listen to more, “She was battered, but better off than most of the village, according to her story. She told us that bandits had raided Ealdor.” Arthur looked away then and Merlin wanted to cry. This was about his mother. She had to be dead, Merlin just knew she had to be dead. His heart had stopped beating he was sure of it and he just wanted Arthur to get it over with and say what he was getting at. He would have taken any news of Morgana or Gaius even, over this. “Your mother, along with a few others, were taken by the bandits.”

Merlin let his breath out and it was like his body was full of lead. His mother was in the hands of bandits, but she was alive. 

“Now, Merlin, I know what you’re going to say---“

“That we have to go after her? Of course I am!” Merlin stood and started pacing, “We’re going to need a lot of supplies and we probably should take a few of the knights if we are going to rescue them all, including my mother. The horses will need tending beforehand and I need to pack. When are we leaving?” Merlin turned to Arthur, eyes alight with optimism until he saw the look on Arthur’s face.

“Merlin we can’t spare any men to go to Ealdor. Morgana’s threat is too high. Beside, we don’t know where they are and we have no evidence to tell us your mother is even alive Merlin. We can’t go running in blind.”

Merlin turned to Arthur, angry tears filling his eyes, “So we are just going to do nothing? We are going to let my mother, my mother Arthur, die at the hands of some dirty bandits who are doing who knows what to her?” he shook his head before moving towards the door, “I’m going, Arthur, even if you won’t help me, I have to save her.”

“I know,” Arthur was suddenly there, grabbing onto Merlin’s wrist and pulling him to a halt. “I never said we weren’t going. I just meant that we need a plan first.”

Arthur’s voice was so soft and understanding that Merlin just broke down. He was in tears in an instant and he felt arms hesitantly wrap around his shoulders in a slightly awkward hug. He couldn’t help but smile then, since Arthur was actually holding him to try and comfort him.

“Our plan is to save my mother by any means necessary,” Merlin said softly as he pulled away from Arthur’s embrace. “I’ll go pack the supplies and gather the horses. I’ll meet you in the square in an hour.”

Merlin left Arthur standing there, calling out behind him, “Make sure you tell someone we’re leaving or Leon will go mad.”

He hurried his way to Gaius’ chambers and by the way the old man looked at him when he got there, he already knew about Hunith. “I know Gaius. I’m going after her,” he said firmly, not leaving room for argument as he went to his room to pack some extra clothes.

“I wasn’t going to tell you not to go. Only to be careful, Merlin. I would be doing the same if I were you,” Gaius said as he continues to stir some sort of concoction. It was obvious he was upset about Hunith as well.

Merlin smiled sadly and quickly hugged Gaius before heading out, knowing he need to hurry if his mother had any chance. 

At the hour mark, Merlin was outside waiting for Arthur, the horses loaded and ready to go. Arthur trotted down the stairs moments later carrying his own few supplies and bags for the trip. As he loaded the horses, Merlin started feeling a bit guilty for his selfishness. He was taking the king away from his kingdom, a kingdom that was under constant threat from Morgana.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Arthur? You don’t have to come with me,” Merlin said as he swung up onto his horse, eyes downcast until he heard Arthur’s curt response.

“Don’t be stupid, Merlin. I’ve already decided to come so that’s final. Anyway, I won’t lose you just because you were stupid enough to go alone,” Arthur smirked as he swung up onto his own horse and began trotting away. “Gwen and Leon will take care of this place without us, they’re trustworthy.”

“I know that,” Merlin said as he followed after Arthur, “I’m just worried about your stupid arse. You have no idea how many times I’ve had to save it.”

“Save me? I think it’s the other way around, Merlin,” Arthur said with a grin as they left the gates and headed into the woods. 

Merlin couldn’t help but shake his head, if only Arthur knew the truth, then he would see that Merlin was more than just a lowly servant who couldn’t do anything properly. He would see Merlin for the powerful sorcerer he was and maybe then he’d get some respect. But Merlin sighed to himself as he thought about it, knowing Arthur could never know. It would ruin more than their friendship and Merlin wouldn’t have that. Not when he was so close to what he actually wanted with his king. 

After a few hours of comfortable silences and moments of childish bickering, Arthur stopped them for the night. Merlin unloaded the supplies to make dinner and started a fire. How he wished he could just use his magic, it would make his life so much easier, but Arthur was watching and as he looked up at his king he reminded himself why he did it all. 

He often thought about telling Arthur of his magic, but he couldn’t stand the thought of the look of betrayal that would surely be on Arthur’s face and the hatred that would come after. His heart wouldn’t be able to take it. So, he kept silent and for now he made do with Arthur’s friendship. 

“I already miss the palace kitchens,” Arthur griped, glaring when Merlin snickered softly. “What, Merlin?” 

“Anymore of the ‘palace kitchens’ and you might not fit into your armour anymore, my lord.”

“Are you calling me fat?! I am not fat!” Arthur protested with a slap to the back of Merlin’s head. “I am fighting fit!”

“I’m just being honest!” Merlin grinned as he rubbed the back of his head, reveling in Arthur’s distress, despite having his own feelings on Arthur’s form. 

“Honest my arse, you’re just being a prick,” Arthur huffed and muttered something about finding some blankets before going over to the horses and searching for the minimal blankets they brought. Merlin chuckled some more and made sure Arthur’s back was turned before making the fire a bit hotter to start cooking the stew. 

They ate in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s company as usual. Merlin hummed softly, gaining Arthur’s attention and for a moment he couldn’t stop looking at Arthur’s eyes. “U-um how are you and Gwen?”

Arthur looked up and raised his brow, “We’re fine. She’s a fine queen,” Arthur looked pensive for a moment before sighing, “I guess I shouldn’t lie to you. I shouldn’t say our relationship is fine. I might have allowed her to return to Camelot but I still haven’t quite forgiven her for what she did.”

Merlin thought this over for a moment, flushing slightly and he considered the multiple things he could say. He settled for just, “Have you ever thought of loving anyone again?”

Arthur looked at Merlin in a way Merlin was sure he never had before, then said, “Yes. I have, but I am unsure of how to proceed.”

“Well, do you have someone in mind? Don’t tell me it’s Vivienne,” Merlin grinned, knowing it wouldn’t be just based on how disgusted Arthur looked at the thought.

“Heavens no, Merlin!” Arthur smiled as well though before his face turned somber, “I do have someone in mind, but I am unsure of their affections. I need proof before I can make a move.”

Merlin’s heart dropped a little, so there was a girl in Arthur’s life that he somehow didn’t know about. Maybe it was the princess that visited a few weeks ago with her mother, which would make sense, she was kind and didn’t have any ulterior motives that Merlin could find. She was a proper lady and didn’t have any faults. She would make a wonderful queen. He was about to say something when Arthur interrupted first.

“Merlin,” the look on Arthur’s face was serious as well as slightly unsure, leaving Merlin a bit on edge, “Have you ever been with a man before?”

Merlin nearly choked with how shocked he was. Arthur was probably the manliest, straight as an arrow, man, Merlin had ever met. If he was really considering what Merlin thought he was considering, then maybe Merlin actually had a chance. 

“You don’t have to answer, it was a stupid question,” Arthur said with a hint of disappointment in his voice and Merlin quickly shook his head. 

“No no no, don’t you dare leave that hanging there like that. I uh…yes I have been. I’m not ashamed of it, but why do you ask?” Merlin was a bit perplexed and based on Arthur’s face lighting up, he became even more so.

Arthur fidgeted slightly and Merlin noticed a pink tinge to his cheeks in the firelight, which was a rare sight to see. “Well, this person I have affections for is a man. I’ve never,” he waved a hand as if to emphasize and Merlin understood, “So, I don’t know how to go about wooing this person.”

“Well, men are similar to women in a few ways. Gifts are always appreciated, but not necessarily flowers and trinkets. General kindness is appreciated as well. But men prefer a more blunt approach, at least I do. I prefer someone who knows what they want and when they want it. Someone who isn’t afraid to say how they feel,” Merlin was blushing furiously by this point, unsure of why he was telling Arthur all of this. He was talking about himself more than men in general and these techniques probably wouldn’t work on just anyone. Just him. 

Arthur seemed to think over everything Merlin had said before nodding, “Thank you, Merlin. You’re a good friend.”

That’s the part that broke Merlin’s heart ever so slightly. A good friend. He had to remind himself that he was only just a good friend to Arthur, even after all these years and this new information about Arthur’s sexuality, that’s all Merlin would ever be. 

“I’m glad I could help,” Merlin said, hiding the sadness in his voice. Another secret he could never tell wouldn’t hurt.


	2. The Long Awaited Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone whos been reading! This isn't going to be a crazy long fic, because I can't seem to write long fics, but I'm hoping everyone likes it! Comments are much appreciated!

The next morning, Merlin was up before dawn worrying about his mother. He couldn’t imagine what the bandits were possibly doing to her and they had no real plan of getting her out. They didn’t even know where the bandits were hiding, let alone how they would get in when they got there. Merlin just couldn’t stand the thought of his mother being killed, or worse. He swallowed hard at the thought of his mother being touched by those filthy bandits in any way. 

“Merlin. I can hear your worry from over here. Your mother will be just fine, we just have to find her.”

Merlin jolted at the sound of Arthur’s voice, only relaxing slightly after hearing what he had to say, “But what if—“

“No, ‘what ifs’ Merlin. Your mother is alive and well and we will find her,” Arthur sat up and grabbed his satchel, pulling a map from inside and rolling it out. “There’s a mountain pass near Ealdor where an old keep used to be. If it’s still there, I’m betting that’s where we will find the bandits. See? I have a plan.”

“What a wonderful plan, are we just going to barge in and ask for my mother back or are we going to scale the walls again? I don’t think I can hand scaling another castle wall with you and your nagging,” Merlin grinned, trying to make light of the situation, which only got a small smile out of Arthur then it was back to business. 

“No scaling walls this time. There are tunnels below the keep that lead right into the old dungeons. They’ll probably be guarded as well, but we will have to take our chances. Those tunnels are the only sneaky way in,” Arthur’s brows cinched together in thought and Merlin held back a sigh. He hated and loved when Arthur did that. He hated it because it made Arthur’s face all tight, but he liked it because it made Arthur look actually intelligent, which he only rarely seemed to show. 

“You actually look smart when you do that,” Merlin didn’t realize he’d spoken aloud until Arthur looked up at him with a raised brow, causing Merlin to flush. 

“What?”

“I just mean, when you get all tight and concentrated, you actually look intelligent. But that can’t be because you’re such a dollophead,” Merlin grinned as Arthur’s face went from confused to amused to furious within only a few seconds and soon a pair of socks was being hurdled at Merlin’s head.

“That’s not even a proper word! At least call me something real,” Arthur huffed and stood, beginning to pack up his things. Merlin was just chuckling as he did the same. Inside he was just glad he near missed an awkward conversation. 

Within an hour they were on the road again, enjoying comfortable silence as they passed the border. It was still dangerous to cross the border but they were experts at staying hidden by now. They knew all the smaller paths where there would be less passerby and within a few hours they were riding into Ealdor. 

Merlin wanted to cry the minute they could see the village. Houses were burnt down and smoke was still rising from the ashes. People were still gathering the dead from the streets and Merlin swore he could hear the moans of the wounded from a mile away. He thought at that moment that they should have brought Gaius with them, but then thought better of it. He would be able to help as much as needed, these were only physical wounds. He knew how to wrap and bandage and prevent infection, so he was good enough for now. 

A woman recognized Merlin as they entered town and when she saw Arthur with him her whole exterior lit up with hope. She hurried over to them covered in blood and dirt, making Arthur stop in his tracks. 

“You have to help us. They took the children and most of the women. Merlin?”

Merlin swallowed hard and nodded, trying to smile for the woman’s benefit. She must have believed it because she smiled in return before moving away to let them through.

Merlin spent the day dressing wounds and creating salve to prevent infections. Arthur was obviously restless, lost in his own thoughts the whole day as he helped where he was able and when he could not he simply paced. It was honestly driving Merlin insane but he kept quiet about it. He knew Arthur was just as nervous as he was about their possible suicide mission. 

As the sun was setting, Merlin finished with the last patient and found Arthur sitting in the field watching the sky. “Enjoying the view while I put in a day’s worth of hard work as usual?”

Arthur gave Merlin a look before sighing heavily, “I don’t know if we can save them all Merlin. They took more people than just your mother. If it was just her, then maybe, but 3 children and 5 women? That’s too many people.”

Merlin looked out to the sun set and smiled slightly, “We can do it. We will do it. If you want to back out you could always go back to Camelot.”

“I’m not going back, Merlin. I’m just skeptical of our abilities. Especially yours,” Arthur sighed again, ignoring Merlin’s offended look, “I should have brought more knights.”

“We’ll be fine Arthur, we always are.”

Only a couple hours later, Merlin and Arthur were standing at the entrance of the tunnels. Arthur lit a torch and unsheathed his sword as they slowly entered. Merlin could feel his magic under his skin, ready and waiting to be used at the sense of danger that lurked about. As they traversed the tunnels, Arthur leading the way, they only ran into two guards, whom Arthur dispatched easily. 

“Shouldn’t there be more guards?” Merlin asked softly as they climbed the stairs up to the dungeons. 

“Yes, there should be. I hate to say there’s a coincidence, but maybe they’re all busy tonight with something other than guarding some tunnels,” Arthur opened the trap door to the dungeons as quietly as he could and listened for any noises before climbing out of the narrow passage. He extended a hand down to Merlin to help him up and Merlin saw the guard behind him too late. 

In less than a second Arthur was on the floor unconscious from a blow to the head and the guard was incapacitated by Merlin’s magic. Merlin quickly pulled himself out of the tunnel and headed for Arthur, making sure he was alright other than a possible head injury, before turning and taking in his surroundings. He suddenly heard his name, whispered from a nearby cell and he went there next. He could see his mother on her knees and looking a bit worse for wear, but other than that and a bruised cheek, she seemed fine. 

“Stupid son of mine, why are you here? You’ve already gotten Arthur hurt!”

“We’re here to get you out, mum. I’m not leaving here without you and the others. We have to hurry,” Merlin didn’t bother getting the keys from the guard and simply broke open the locks with magic. His mother and the other captives came out of the cells warily one by one. “Head down that staircase and follow the tunnels out, they’ll take you almost all the way back to Ealdor.”

They thanked him and began shuffling down the passage before one of the women stopped and looked at Merlin, “My daughter. They have my daughter upstairs. Please, you have to save her too.”

Merlin recounted the villagers and realized they were indeed one short and he nodded, “I’ll do what I can, now you have to go!”

Merlin watched them go safely through the tunnels until he heard a moaning coming from Arthur, who was sitting up slowly and rubbing the back of his head.

“What the hell happened? Merlin?!” Arthur was suddenly on his feet and ready to go, eyes frantically searching the room until they rested on Merlin. He seemed to calm down then but only for a moment, “What happened?”

“The guard knocked you out, I took care of him and got the villagers out. No thanks to you and your uselessness,” Merlin smirked as he headed over to the guard to grab his keys. “No time to argue, there’s a little girl they have upstairs that needs our rescuing.”

“You mean to tell me, that you took care of the guard and got the prisoners out all by yourself?” Arthur asked as he grabbed his sword and followed after Merlin, who was heading up another flight of stairs.

“I thought that was implied, but maybe you’re thicker than you look,” Merlin grinned until he reached a door up ahead. He opened it slowly, peeking inside and seeing a big crowd of people. They were all surrounding what looked to be a throne of some sort where who Merlin supposed the leader sat. They were all eating and laughing, not at all paying attention to the door that was slightly open behind them. Then Merlin spotted her, in the corner there was a little girl aged maybe 14, scantily clad and crying. “There she is. See her there, in the corner?”

“I see her. How are we supposed to get her out of there?” Arthur seemed to think before grinning maliciously, “You cause a distraction while I get the girl. Then get out yourself.”

“What?!” Merlin didn’t have time to really think about it because Arthur shoved him into the crowd, causing quite a raucous and every head to turn Merlin’s way. “U-uh…” Merlin could see Arthur sneaking in behind to get to the girl and he knew he had to think of something quick. He grinned like an idiot, “Sorry! I must have the wrong room! Are any of you looking for…a juggler?” he asked quickly before picking up a few apples and beginning to juggle. It was one regular talent he had and it seemed to entertain a few of the guests. Even the leader seemed amused for a few moments, which gave Arthur just enough time to free the little girl and send her on her way before motioning to Merlin to get on with it. Watching Arthur must have been too obvious because suddenly the man on the throne was looking Arthur’s way. 

“They stole my dancer! Get them!” 

Suddenly everything seemed in slow motion. Arthur was being grabbed, too quickly for him to fight, and they were coming after Merlin as well. A well timed chandelier incident wouldn’t work this time as there wasn’t one. 

As Merlin took in the situation, he realized he had no choice. They were going to kill them both if he didn’t do something, and fast. He knew Arthur was watching, all eyes seemed to be on him as his hands flew out and every man in the room except for Arthur flew along with them. Into walls, into tables and chairs, every man was on the ground in an instant. Time sped up again, spurring Merlin into action. He ran over and grabbed Arthur’s arm, dragging him along as they escaped back down the stairs into the tunnels. They both ran until they were a ways away from the keep and nearly back to Ealdor. 

Merlin stopped first, panting heavily as he doubled over, trying to catch his breath. He could feel the silence like a weight on his chest and he didn’t know what was coming next. Would it be hatred? Would he be banished? Would Arthur have him executed? No, he would never, but Merlin was sure he wanted to. He turned slowly and was shocked by the sudden punch to the jaw. 

“You idiot! Using your magic like that! You could have gotten out without it, you should have just left me there.”

Merlin’s head was reeling, not only with pain, but with confusion, “Wait, you knew?”

“Of course I knew you idiot. Do you think I’m that stupid? My bath water is always the right temperature no matter how long I’m inside, my armour is better taken care of than anyone else’s, as if it’s brand new each time you polish it, and your eyes, Merlin. I’ve seen your eyes turn gold before when a lucky branch falls on a man I’m fighting, or during the melee’s when by some miracle an assassin fails to kill me,” Arthur sighed heavily before going over to Merlin to inspect the bruise blossoming on Merlin’s jaw, “You know you deserved it.”

Merlin was so confused and astounded, he couldn’t even speak. He couldn’t even process the gentle hands on his face, caressing his jawline with care as Arthur inspected the wound. 

“You knew all this time, and didn’t say anything?” Merlin finally asked, looking into Arthur’s eyes, searching for answers.

“I was waiting for you to tell me yourself. But it seems you didn’t trust me enough with your big secret,” Arthur glared at Merlin before yanking his hands away, leaving Merlin feeling cold. “I thought we were friends, Merlin. I thought—“ Arthur stopped to take a breath and Merlin noticed the glimmer to Arthur’s eyes, “Never mind. We obviously aren’t as close as I thought if it took something like this for you to show me your magic.”

Arthur began walking away and Merlin could only stand there for a moment. He took shaky breaths as he realized what Arthur was saying. He couldn’t let this happen, he was about to lose everything, so in turn he had nothing at all to lose. 

“Arthur, wait,” Merlin turned and pulled Arthur by his arm back around. He hesitated, not knowing if he was going to be punched again or if his feelings would be reciprocated, before leaning in and pressing his lips upon Arthur’s.


	3. Hunith Comes Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in months, this fic is still not finished but I'm working on so many other fics at the same time that it's hard to concentrate on just his one.

It took a long moment, a moment that felt like forever, before Merlin felt hands fall to his waist and the lips he was kissing began to return the sentiment. He couldn’t help but sigh softly as he kissed Arthur. It was all he had ever thought it could be, despite what just happened. He wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck and began kissing him in earnest, earning a small moan from the king’s mouth. 

It ended too quickly though as Arthur pulled himself away, hands still resting on Merlin’s waist, “I didn’t think—“ 

“You thought wrong. I have for a very long time,” Merlin leaned in for another kiss but a hand on his chest stopped him. 

“Not now. We have to make sure the villagers are safe in Ealdor. Then we have to have a talk about this first.”

Merlin nodded earnestly, he would take anything he could get at this point and Arthur agreeing to even talk about it was more than he could have hoped for. They hurried back to the village and made sure everyone was alright. The 14 year old girl would probably never forget what happened to her, but everyone else seemed no worse for wear. Merlin’s mother set them up for the night in her home and made a meager dinner. This time around, Arthur ate gleefully and thanked Hunith profusely after dinner was finished. 

“Arthur, just because I was prisoner for a short amount of time doesn’t mean you have to treat me any differently, I know it’s rubbish compared to the palace kitchens.”

Merlin looked at his mother and then Arthur, gauging both faces for emotion. His mother looked slightly weary and Arthur seemed a bit shocked.

“No no…” Arthur hesitated, flushing lightly before continuing, “Well, the food at the palace is much better, but I appreciate the meal nevertheless.” 

Hunith smiled and Merlin sighed in relief. He was more than glad that his mother and Arthur got along but it seemed like there was something on Arthur’s mind. 

“Hunith, mind I ask, have you ever thought of coming to Camelot?” Arthur asked softly and Merlin dropped his spoon. Hunith seemed surprised as well and she was silent for a long moment. 

“I’ve thought about it, but I have a life here,” she said as she cleaned up the bowls and spoons, setting them aside to wash later.

“Your son is in Camelot, you should be there too. We will help you find housing and help you set up your new life in Camelot. Please think about it overnight, for we leave in the morning,” Arthur seemed serious and Merlin almost began tearing up at the thought of his mother coming to Camelot but he was almost sure the answer would be no. 

That night, Merlin had troubles sleeping. He couldn’t stop thinking about the fated conversation Arthur and he would have to have, or what his mother’s answer in the morning would be, or even how Arthur really felt about him. He could hear Arthur tossing and turning as well and he was reassured a little by the fact that both of them had a lot on their minds. 

Morning came what seemed like days later and Merlin sat up slowly, dearly wishing for more sleep than he had gotten. Arthur wasn’t awake yet and based on last night, Merlin decided to let him sleep in a bit. He went into the kitchen where his mother was already awake and making breakfast. 

“Ah, good morning darling. Here’s some breakfast,” she set a plate on the table in front of him before sitting down herself and beginning to eat. 

“Mum, have you thought about what Arthur said last night?” Merlin asked, not able to eat until he knew for sure what his mother’s answer would be.

“Originally, I was going to say no,” she sighed heavily before looking at Merlin with a gentle smile, “But after thinking about it, I realized I had no reason to say no. I’m of no use here other than another mouth to feed. Anyway, I’d rather be as close to you as possible so I can keep you out of trouble.”

Just then, Arthur came stumbling into the kitchen, only to collapse into a chair the minute he stepped foot inside. 

“Good morning, Arthur,” Hunith said cheerfully and Merlin chuckled at the weary look on Arthur’s face, “Did neither of you sleep well? I heard you boys tossing and turning all night last night.”

“I had a lot on my mind,” they said in unison before Merlin continued, “I’ll tell you all about it later, mum. Right now, we need to pack up your things.”

Arthur perked up at that and stood again, “So you’ve decided to come with us then?” Hunith nodded and Arthur’s smile was blinding, “Wonderful! We can gather your things and be off before noon.”

Hunith gave Arthur a glare that sent him back down into his chair as she grabbed another plate and set it down in front of Arthur, “First. Breakfast. I don’t want my boys falling off their horses just because of hunger.” 

Arthur grumbled a bit before begrudgingly eating his breakfast. Merlin couldn’t help but watch him a bit, it seemed so surreal to think that Arthur finally knew about his magic. He didn’t have to keep it a secret anymore from the person he cared about the most. He could finally breathe. 

Only hours later, they were saddled on their horses, having borrowed a third from another villager who was more than happy to help. The three of them set off for Camelot, two of them both thinking about a conversation that had to happen when they got back. A conversation that might change their relationship forever.


End file.
